El primer beso
by Sieghart JF
Summary: Luego de aquella platica con Serena y su amiga sobre el primer beso, no pudo evitar sentirse patética, hablando como si fuera una experta en el tema, con ese aire de seguridad que tanto le caracterizaba, lo cierto, es que no lo era, ella nunca había besado a alguien. ONE SHOT (Yuri)


**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**El primer beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había sentido patética, de hecho demasiado como para admitirlo. Había tenido una curiosa charla sobre el primer beso con Serena y su amiga, habló con su habitual seguridad, como si el tema para ella fuera algo que conocía de más, como una experta.

Lo cierto, es que no lo era. ¿La razón? Ella nunca había besado a alguien.

Si, se sentía patética, pero lo cierto es que de las cosas que más asco le daban a Haruka, los besos eran los que ganaban a pulso el primer lugar. El contacto de labio con labio, y quizá una que otra lengua traviesa. La unión de dos bocas llenas de bacterias. Compartir tu 'afecto' con otra persona. Ella aborrecía con todo su ser la muestra tan particular de afecto. Y también a los chicos... Pero ¿A quién carajos podría interesarle saber si ya ha dado su primer -y preciado- beso? A nadie. Excepto su mejor amiga, Michiru. Obviamente.

Hubiera deseado con todo su ser no iniciar aquella conversación con su amiga de cabello aguamarina, pero imaginaba que ella ya había besado a alguien antes, muchos chicos que ya habían tendido la gran suerte de probar esos lindos y finos labios rosados, y eso le bajaba en demasía el ánimo y su amado orgullo.

Los molestos y resplandecientes ojos de su amiga la veían con insistencia, en espera de su respuesta. Y lo único que la rubia atinaba hacer, era seguir devorando aquella inocente dona de chocolate. Sabía que no debía comer tanta chatarra, pero vale, se mataba en el gimnasio cada noche y por supuesto que combatir enemigos le hacían quemar grasa.

Miró a su alrededor, el parque parecía tranquilo, en realidad todo el ambiente, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan tensa? Siguió ignorando los insistentes orbes azules de su compañera sentada a un lado de ella. Dio el último mordisco a su pequeño postre y después de limpiarse los restos de migajas habló por primera vez, desde que Michiru le pregunto ¿Has dado tu primer beso?

—Sabes que no me gustan los chicos- soltó con brusquedad, mayor a la que ella esperaba incluso siendo alguien tan agresiva como era.

Michiru alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y? eso no responde a mi pregunta Haruka- se quejó la aguamarina, la rubia susurro unas cuantas maldiciones, y Michiru sonrió, y no pudiéndolo evitar, añadió —Oh, ¡No lo has dado!

— Shhh —reprochó avergonzada— ¿Y qué con eso? No me interesan los chicos y ¿Por qué querría yo besar a alguien? _Además cuando lo haga será con… bueno, con alguien a quien ame_- dijo eso último en un susurro que la aguamarina no logró escuchar.

—Nada. Yo tampoco.

— ¿Tú tampoco qué? —preguntó sin entender. Su amiga sonrió, de manera extraña y dio un sorbo más a su malteada de fresa.

—No he dado mi primer beso, tonta. —respondió Michiru.

Haruka la miró con incredulidad no lograba comprender como ella siendo una chica elegante, muy hermosa que encantaría a cualquier muchacho no haya ya, besado a uno, era cierto que tenía un carácter fuerte, pero podía llegar a ser muy dulce e incluso cursi y… y que se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

Por instinto se alejó, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaba a acalorarse, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir la cercanía repentina de su amiga

— ¿Qu-qué sucede? -esquivó sus ojos con timidez, cosa que hizo sonreír a la aguamarina. Que en ningún momento dejo de acercarse, sigilosamente.

—Nada- respondió, como con tono neutro y una gran sonrisa. Acarició su mejilla suavemente, como si temiera que en cualquier segundo esta se fuera a romper y se detuvo justo en sus labios, Haruka se paralizó

Aquel inocente gesto le helaba la sangre, y sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le salía del pecho y aun así… era muy placentero. Pero últimamente cada vez que tenía cerca a la joven aguamarina sentía eso, posiblemente se estaba enamorando, y como no hacerlo, como evitarlo si se trataba de nada más y nada menos de la talentosa, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta niña prodigio Michiru Kaioh. Tal vez sus donas estaban envenenadas, sentía calor, mucho calor.

Tan absorta se encontraba, teniendo una pelea interna entre la duda de alejarse de Michiru o dejar que siguiera con sus dedos sobre su boca, pero no reacciono a tiempo para darse cuenta de que ella ya se había acercado de más. Y justo ahora estaban frente contra frente y podía sentir su fresco aliento golpeando su rostro, su aroma, sentía se volvía loca.

Su rostro se coloreo de un carmín intenso, y Michuru poco a poco acortaba la distancia escasa que quedaba entre sus labios, y cuando parecía que aquello era inevitable, cerró los ojos. Esperando un 'indeseado' beso que… nunca llego.

Haruka espero, y espero. Pero el contacto no llegaba. Y confundida abrió sus cristalinos orbes solo para ver que su amiga seguía en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Tenías un poco de chocolate en la boca- comentó divertida, mientras lamía sus labios embarrados con el dulce. La vergüenza la invadió, y sentía su cara arder, más que nunca.

Solo por unos segundos, casi deseo ser la primera en probar los labios de Kaioh, ¡no podía ser posible!

_Los besos dan asco_, se repitió, una y otra y otra vez. Antes de levantarse de golpe de la banca y caminar hasta quedar enfrente de Michiru, apretando sus puños.

— ¡Michiru eres una estúpida! —soltó irritada, dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta, aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que le respondiera.

— ¿Qué dices idiota?, ¡Solo tenías un poco de chocolate, es todo!

— ¡Y a quién cojones le importa el chocolate!

— ¡A mí!

— ¡Cuidado!, ¡Apártense de mi camino! —el grito repentino del muchacho en bicicleta, que iba hacia ellas las alerto, e interrumpió su 'amistosa' charla. Sin embargo no pudieron ni moverse.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido: el muchacho pasó a un lado de ambas, casi derrapando, ella por culpa de la ráfaga de viento se tambaleo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la aguamarina se fue de espaldas, la jaló del saco para no caer sola por lo que también se fue bocabajo y de un segundo a otro… ¡PUM! sus labios ya estaban unidos.

Ambas se observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos y un violento sonrojo se cruzó en el rostro de ambas. Haruka se separó, cayendo de sentón al pavimento, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.

¡Había besado a su mejor amiga!, ¡Y POR ACCIDENTE! ¿Y ahora qué diablos decía a su favor?, ¿Reía como histérica?, ¿Fingía que no pasaba nada?… ¡Qué va! Lo mejor era salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que Michiru reaccionara. Aunque no servía de mucho escapar, ambas compartían departamento, lo mejor sería empacar, comprar un boleto de avión y se mudarse al Polo Norte, ¿pero la misión? Al diablo la misión solo quería salir corriendo de ahí e irse donde no tendría que pasar vergüenza alguna, a menos que los pingüinos se burlaran de su desgracia…

Seguía atrapada en su maraña de pensamientos, hasta que su voz captó su atención, total y completamente.

— Haru…

— ¡No pasa nada Michiru!-se apresuró a decir, interrumpiéndola, sonando como una completa desquiciada — Yo… eh… po-podemos…

— ¡NO SABES BESAR NADA BIEN! —se quejó ella, con ambas manos en pose exagerada y mirándola con reproche. Haruka arqueó una ceja, confundida— Entiendo que no hayas dado un beso antes pero no es excusa para no besar bien, ¡Dios! Y yo creyendo ingenuamente que, con ese aire tan galante y coqueto que te cargas eras una experta en besar pero veo me equivoqué ¿Necesitas que te de clases o qué?

— …

— ¡Olvídalo!- rió la aguamarina y miró a la confundida rubia —Pero ¿sabes? al menos algo bueno ocurrió hoy.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura si esa pregunta iba dirigida a Michiru o a ella misma. Seguía sorprendida por el comentario anterior. La aguamarina no le tomo importancia a averiguarlo. Sonrió, y después de levantarse le extendió su mano.

— Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de ser virgen de beso. —dijo, todavía sonriente. La rubia volvió a sonrojarse, pero decidió no decir nada más al respecto. Michiru tenía razón… ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Pero aun así, le dolió un poco que para la aguamarina, ese pequeño e insignificante beso, no le hiciera sentir nada, y peor aún su orgullo estaba más herido que nunca, ella había dicho que no besaba nada bien.

— Mich… creo que a final de cuentas si tendré que mudarme al Polo Norte… —susurró con un aura negra de depresión.

— ¿Eh?

—Nada olvídalo, vamos a casa- respondió sonriendo, la chica asintió y ambas emprendieron el camino hacía su departamento.

Y el único consuelo que le quedaba a la rubia, es que al menos su primer beso, si fue con la persona que amaba…

* * *

Mi primer One-Shot. De mi pareja favorita por supuesto.

¡Ojalá les guste!

Espero pronto poder subir un capítulo nuevo de "Friendzone", lo haré tan pronto me desocupe de los asuntos de la U.

Reviews por favor.

¡Saludos!


End file.
